


Summer fling

by Childofthesky



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alicante Spain, Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a True Story, Blind Date, Destiny, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Spain, Spanish background, Summer, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofthesky/pseuds/Childofthesky
Summary: Alec, Jace, Izzy, Simon and Clary are on vacation in Alicante, Spain, to spend time with the Lightwood's Grandparents.One night they meet a group of four, and they happen to meet again and again.And one particular guy wakes Alec's interest. Did Magnus flirt with him?Is it fate?*based on a true story, you can all start believing in fate again now ;P





	Summer fling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> The Shadowhunters finale aired, so it's time for a little summer vacation story! Just a little one-shot to start the hiatus...  
> I had this one in mind for a long time, because it's based on an actual story that happened to a friend of mine, can you believe that fate? I can't, I'm serious.  
> Anyway, enjoy the cute fluffy story, and I hope you like it!  
> xx

“Oh my god what are those guys doing? Alec, look”, Jace laughed and nudged his brother’s side as they strode up the hill towards their Grandparents’ house in Alicante, Spain.  
Alec narrowed his eyes when the scene came up in front of them, three guys and a girl pushing an old VW Beetle up the small, steep street.

“Seems like it broke down, maybe we can help them?”, Simon suggested and Alec shrugged. He wasn’t overly excited to help some strangers in the middle of the night after several drinks but his Grandmother would absolutely hit him if he denied and they would tell them about it later.   
And the people seemed young like them, so, he agreed.  


“Yeah okay”, he said, and the three went over to the four people currently stopping while two guys shouted at each other, some parts in English, but some involving a LOT of Spanish curse words.  
That much Alec understood in between the yelling, as the third guy, and stunning Asian looking young man in a tight blue tank top with black spiked up hair with blue strings in it, and a black girl with loosely braided hair in a summer dress watched them with amused smirks on their faces.

“Hey, can we help you? Did your car broke down?”, Jace asked politely and the guy and girl turned towards them.  


“Oh hi, that’s so nice but I think we’re fine”, she said with a grin and her friend nodded. Simon raised an eyebrow and looked at the fighting couple.  


“Are they okay?”, he asked warily but the stunning Asian guy nodded.

“Very much so. And I fear you would only get yelled at in Spanish if you’d interfered”, he chuckled, pointing at the two fighting guys. Alec glanced at the other two for a second, then he looked back at the guy in front of him, and noticed just now that his eyes were highlighted in a dark black, and his skin was glistening as if there was some sort of glitter sticking to it. It looked extraordinary.

“Normally they get along just fine but he ignored his warnings of not using the third gear which made the car break down so...”, the Asian guy explained and they all nodded in understanding. 

“Me importa tres cojones! Qué mierda! Vaca ignorante!”, one guy yelled as he pointed at the car wildly.

“Who would have know it would actually happen, dear lord! I told you I’m sorry”, the other shouted back and the other continued to curse in Spanish.  


Alec raised his eyebrow when he caught some  **very** rude words and blinked a few times as the Asian guy they had been speaking to looked at him with a raised eyebrow and amused expression on his face.  


“You okay?”, he asked and Alec looked at him with a  grimace .

“He’s saying some _really_ rude things”, Alec pointed out and Jace snorted while Simon still watched them warily. The girl laughed and the Asian guy smirked.

“You know Spanish?”, he asked and Alec nodded.

“My Grandparents live here and had us learn it when we were little. And he’s saying the worst things right now”, he explained and Jace burst out laughing.

“What’s he saying?”, the Asian asked curiously, his full attention on Alec, so Alec focused on the yelling for a moment.

“Uh, he’s basically calling him all sorts of.. animal parts? And uh.. I think that one was a description for how he would like to dissect him”, Alec translated and they all shared a laugh. 

“Hm, sounds not safe for work. I’m Magnus, by the way”, the Asian guy introduced himself and pointed at the girl to his right who smiled at them.  


“This is Cat and those two fighting are Raphael and Ragnor. We’re here on vacation to visit Raphael’s people”, he explained and Jace nodded.

“We’re here to visit out Grandparents, just like Alec said. I’m Jace, his brother, this is Simon”, he introduced them. Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“Brother? You don’t look very alike, especially after he mentioned Spanish Grandparents”, he asked and Jace shrugged.

“I hear that all the time. Adopted brother. So you really don’t need our help with the car?”, he asked again but Cat shook her head.

“We’re fine, thanks. The house we’re staying at isn’t far but thank you for stopping. I hope you’ll have a good vacation”, she smiled and Alec smiled back.  


“Thank you, you too”, he answered and Magnus winked at him.  


“Maybe we’ll see each other again soon, it’s a small town after all”, he suggested and Simon grinned.

“That’s true! See you then”, he said, then they waved and started walking again as Cat stepped in between the fight and Magnus leaned against the car, watching them argue. 

 

When the three of them reached the hill, Alec looked back and Jace chuckled.

“He looked good, the Asian guy, huh”, he teased and Alec rolled his eyes. Of course Jace would make fun of him, with Alec being the only single on their trip.

“So?”, he asked nonchalantly but Simon grinned as well.

“Maybe we’ll see them again. Maybe you’ll see _him_ again”, he joined the teasing and Alec groaned. Ever since Simon had started dating his sister, he had become way too smug for Alec’s liking.  And them trying to play match maker for Alec was getting on his nerves.. since very potential male that smiled at Alec got thrown into the equation. He shook his head.

“Whatever. Continue walking? Let’s get home already”, Alec asked them and both laughed at him for looking back one last time. 

Well, the Magnus-guy had looked  _very_ good, sue him. And he had winked at Alec.  That had been some flirting, right? Not that Alec was an expert.. But w hat was there to say against a summer fling?

 

They reached the house of Maria and Diego Hernandéz, Alec’s and Jace Grandparents a while later and sneaked in carefully not to wake the older people, but met Izzy and Clary in the living room, watching some Spanish telenovela on TV. They looked up when the guys entered and Jace and Simon both kissed their girlfriends hello. Alec flopped down next to Izzy.

“Why are you watching this stupid show again? I can’t believe it’s still on TV after all these years”, he groaned when he watched the TV for a few seconds, shaking his head. Izzy rolled her eyes.

“You’re no fun big brother. Besides, this is great material to teach Clary some Spanish, the dialogue is easy”, she pointed out and Clary nodded.

“Yep! I’m already getting better! So, did you have some fun down at the bar?”, she asked and looked at Jace who suddenly smirked.

“It was okay, but we had some fun when we walked home just now”, he said and grinned with a side glance at Alec who groaned and closed his eyes. Izzy watched them with narrowed eyes.

“What happened?”, she asked curiously and Simon smirked.

“Oh we met some young people pushing a car up a hill and asked if we could help them but they were fine. One of the guys flirted with Alec”, he said smugly and Alec sighed as Izzy’s eyes widened and she pushed Alec’s knee.

“Alec! Is that a summer romance I sense here?”, she asked and Alec looked at his sister with an annoyed expression.  


“Seriously? He just winked at me once, that is hardly called flirting. Besides, I doubt we’ll see them again, so can you please drop it?”, he asked, then stood up to go to his room to sleep. Izzy called after him as the others laughed.

“Oh come on, Alec, I was joking! Alec!”, she called but he only waved his hands in the air and left the living room to go to bed.  
That night, he dreamed of an old car driving up a street and gold glistening Asian eyes watching him.

The next morning at breakfast, they told Maria and Diego about the meeting they had with the other young people at night and the two laughed.

“Buenisimo, you did a good thing asking if they needed help”, Maria said and nodded at them with a pleased smile. Jace smirked and glanced at Alec.

“Oh and one guy flirted with Alec”, he added and Alec closed his eyes, letting out a groan.  
“Jace!”

Diego looked at his grandson.  
“So are you gonna see them again?”, he asked and Alec made a grimace.

“No abuelo, we don’t now them? And he didn’t really flirt with me, that was just.. I don’t know. Not flirting”, Alec mumbled a little embarassed and the young people laughed at him. Diego furrowed his brow.

“But you young people are always so fast with texting and calling, you could have gotten his number?”, he pressed. Alec rolled his eyes as Maria nodded in agrement.

“Yes, querido, next time you get this boys number and you fall in love and get yourself a nice _novio_ ”, Maria said with a waved finger and Alec nearly choked on his coffee.

“Abuela! I don’t need a boyfriend, geez can you all knock it off?”, he stuttered, his face red and Izzy pat his shoulder lightly.

“Next time, Alec, you get a nice _friend_ ”, she teased and earned a playful slap by him.

“Shut up”, he mumbled and went back to finishing his breakfast.

 

***

 

Alec drove them to the beach, ‘Playa de El Atlat’ a few days later, a little outside Alicante when the heat was too much and they weren’t in the mood to only linger inside the house all day.

Maria and Diego were invited to a neighbor’s bbq, but the young people decided against it and went for the trip to the beach instead.  The drive was quick and everyone instantly felt more relaxed when the ocean came into sight.  
Alec parked the car on the hill up above the beach, then they made their way down and found themselves a good spot near some bigger rocks. It was a busy day there, with lots of families and people around them, as they all enjoyed the calming atmosphere of the ocean, playing in the waves with their children.  
Everyone put down their towels, then they raced into the water, the guys coming after the girls who shrieked and tried to get away as fast as they could.

After a while, Alec went back to their towels and flopped down exhausted, closing his eyes for some time, letting the wind dry his cool skin until he registered a somehow familiar voice nearby.  
He opened his eyes and looked around the people for the source of the voice and leaned up on his elbows just as Jace and Clary came walking towards him, following his line of sight. Jace raised his eyebrows when he spotted who Alec was looking for.  


“Hey, aren’t those the guys from the other night?”, he asked and Alec nodded, watching Magnus, Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael sitting on a picnic blanket, drinking and eating  in between the countless other people.

“Seems like it”, Alec agreed and Jace nodded in their direction.  


“Let’s say hello”, he suggested and Alec glanced at him for a second. Jace noticed and held up his hands.

“To ask about the car”, he defeated himself but Alec rolled his eyes.  


“Fine.”

They walked over to the group and Jace waved his hand.

“Hey, remember us from a few night’s back? Jace and Alec”, he said when the four people looked up at them and Catarina nodded enthusiastically.  


“Oh yeah, you stopped by and asked if we needed help! So nice to see you again”, she said and smiled at them. 

“Really nice”, Magnus grinned and winked at Alec who cleared his throat.  


“Hi. Uh.. how’s the car?”, he asked, not sure how to react to Magnus wink and Raphael shot Ragnor an icy glare.

“It’s repaired and this _imbécil_ will never ever drive it again”, he grumbled and Ragnor furrowed his brow.  


“I paid for it and I told you **I’m** **sorry**! It’s still works though, doesn’t it?”, he argued and Raphael cursed in Spanish, which made Magnus laugh as he caught Alec’s raised eyebrows at his choice of words  in Spanish.

“Hm, yeah see, everything’s fine, thank you for asking. And we’re being awfully rude, who’s this fiery redhead?”, Magnus said and looked at Clary who had been standing next to Jace without saying a word yet. Jace grinned as Clary held out her hand for Magnus to shake it.

“I’m Clary, Jace’s girlfriend”, she said and Magnus grinned.

“Such a beautiful catch. I’m Magnus, this is Catarina and Ragnor and Raphael. Nice to meet you, Clary”, he said and winked at her, which made her giggle.

“Nice to meet you too”, she answered. “So, where are you from?”

Magnus smiled.

“All over the place actually. We meet at a different place everywhere cause we all live in different places. Catarina and Ragnor are from London and Raphael and I live in Brooklyn in New York”, he explained.

Jace whistled through his teeth.  
“That’s cool, we’re from New York as well! How do you know each other?”, he asked.

“We met through a student exchanging program, Ragnor and I lived in New York for a year”, Cat said and Ragnor nodded.

“Can’t get rid of them now”, he joked which earned him a playful punch from Raphael.

“Careful _tonto_ , or you’re walking home”, he threatened which made them argue again. Cat laughed at them and Magnus rolled his eyes, then they rested on Alec, who fidgeted with his hands in front of him, no knowing what to say. It was silent for a few moments.

“Right, uh, we better get back to our friends then. See you around”, Jace said after a moment of awkward silence and Magnus, still looking at Alec, grinned and the latter nodded quickly.

Yeah see you”, Alec said and Magnus nodded.

“Have a nice day, bye”, he winked at Alec again, then the three of them went back to their towels and sat down.  


“Real smooth, Alec”, Jace laughed and Alec shoved him.  


“Shut up”, he said, feeling his face heat up, and definitely not because of the sun.

“He’s really cute and he definitely flirted with you”, Clary noted but Alec only shrugged.

“Hm.” 

Jace looked at his brother for a moment, then he rolled his eyes and grabbed Clary’s hand.

“Let him sulk, come on let’s go back to Simon and Izzy”, he said and Clary nodded, then they raced back to the others, leaving Alec behind sitting on his towel. He glanced at where Magnus and his friend’s were sitting again, then he sighed, got up and joined his siblings and Simon and Clary back in the water.  
He was too shy to talk to Magnus on his own anyway, and Magnus was way out of his league after all.

 

***

 

“Last call for flight EW 2379 to London, last call, please come to the check in immediately, this flight will departure soon.”

Alec glanced up at the flight announcement board and let out a sigh. He was currently sitting at the Alicante airport, ready to fly to Madrid and then home to New York city. Simon, Jace and Clary had left a few days earlier because of UNI starting again soon which left Alec and Izzy staying for a little longer with their Grandparents.

Diego and Maria were glad to spend more time with their grandchildren as it had become a once a year thing for them to visit, and the older people loved them dearly.  
Maria had cooked their favorite food the day before, and Diego had told them to come more often and spend Christmas with their parents in Spain. Both siblings promised to talk with Maryse and Robert Lightwood, their parents about the plans.

The vacation in Spain had been really great, a nice getaway from the hectic live in New York, but now it was time to leave for them as well, and Alec had found a space for them to sit and wait for the boarding while Izzy quickly went to the restroom to adjust her makeup.

Alec sighed again and looked around the airport hall, when suddenly his eyes caught a familiar figure, hair spiked up with a blue streak in them, wearing a tight shirt with a vest above it, sitting a few rows away, head tilted down to read the book in front of them.

Magnus?

Alec blinked in surprise, unable to form a decent word and swallowed hard.  
Was this a joke? Was it really him? His breath hitched when the person looked up and their eyes locked.  
It really was Magnus!

He, grinned and Alec saw him about to get up, when suddenly Izzy slumped down next to Alec and leaned her head on his shoulder, her hand on his knee  and Alec forced himself to look away from the mesmerizing Asian guy to look down at his sister.   


“I’m so sleepy Alec, and I miss  Abuela’s food  already ”, she mumbled.

“You can sleep on the plane later, Iz, it’s a long way home. Mum and Dad are picking us up at the airport”, he said and Izzy nodded, cuddling closer to him.  


“You’re a comfy pillow, big brother”, she said with her eyes closed and he chuckled.

“Thanks, Iz”, he answered, then he looked back up to where Magnus was sitting, but the other one was reading again.

He frowned.  
Hadn’t Magnus been about to stand up? He didn’t look like that at all anymore..  
Alec cursed himself for not being braver and go and talk to him by himself but a sleepy Izzy leaning on his shoulder wasn’t helping at all.

So, he didn’t do anything. When their plane got called for boarding, he saw Magnus get up as well and he stood in line a few meters in front of them. They boarded the plane, where Alec lost sight of Magnus again.

They changed planes in Madrid, where Alec caught sight of Magnus for a few seconds, his luck actually being high enough for Magnus to board the same plane again and he was about to call out his name when a crowd of Japanese tourists blocked his view and he frowned to losing the chance to maybe talk to him again. Soon they took off, which left Alec unable to get up and search for the other man with Izzy asleep on his shoulder once again, and Alec felt disappointed.  
When the plane came down in New York, Magnus was nowhere in sight an about a million people surrounded them, and he finally gave up.  
Alec was feeling grumpy and unhappy for losing his one chance at talking to Magnus and Izzy eyed him warily on their whole way back home, while their parents asked them about their trip. His jet-lag wasn’t helping at all, so he barely talked and went straight to his room when they got home.

 

One week later, Alec was spending the afternoon at his best friend’s place, Lydia. He had just told her about their trip and his failed attempt to talk to Magnus one last time. She shook her head as she flopped down next to him on the sofa.

“You’re such an idiot, you know that? Why didn’t you talk to him at the airport?”, she asked and he shrugged and frowned.

“I don’t know but does it matter now? I won’t see him again”, he mumbled but Lydia raised her eyebrows.  


“Did you search for him?”, she asked and he looked her.

“Huh?” Lydia rolled her eyes.

“Are you serious? Did you look him up on Facebook? I mean Magnus is quite an unusual name and he told you he’s from Brooklyn! That’s enough of a hint to find him!”, she scolded him and reached for her laptop sitting on the table next to her. Alec raised his eyebrows.

“What are you doing?”, he asked and she gestured for him to come closer.

“Looking him up on Facebook, idiot. Come here, you need to identify him”, she said, then started typing. Alec scooted closer and looked at the screen, holding his breath.

“Let’s see… that one?”, she asked and pointed at a picture of some Indian guy. Alec shook his head.  


“No.”

She scrolled down, then stopped and Alec gasped.

“That’s him! Magnus Bane”, he exhaled and pointed at the screen. Lydia clicked on the profile and whistled through her teeth.

“Wow, he looks really handsome. Nice one Alec! So, log in and message him!”, she said, holding out the laptop but Alec froze, staring at his best friend.  


“What? No!”, he protested. Lydia looked at him confused.

“Why not? You think he looks good and he was actually nice. So, message him, meet up, talk and be happy?”

Alec shook his head frantically and slumped back to his seat, his arms crossing.

“No way, I won’t. We barely talked ten sentences and I was so awkward and he’s way out of my league. No”, he clarified and Lydia frowned.

“But..”, she tried but he shook his head adamantly.

“No. Can we please change the subject now and watch the newest episode of Game of Thrones, please?”, he asked and she sighed, putting her laptop aside and grabbed the remote of the TV.

“Fine.”

 

After Alec left later that night, Lydia pulled up her laptop again and started typing a message to Magnus.

 

_Hello Magnus_  
_I’m a friend of Alec’s, the guy you met in Spain on holiday in Alicante? This one (LINK to Alec’s profile)._  
_I know this sounds really High School Musical for me to ask instead of him but would you like to meet him again? Just write me whenever  
_ _Lydia_

 

She nodded at her text, then hit send and grinned, excited if Magnus would answer her. About half an hour later, she got a reply. She giggled when she opened the message from Magnus.  


_Hello dear Lydia._  
_I remmeber, but ’m quite surprised that you wrote me, doesn’t Alec have a girlfriend?  
_ _Magnus_

 

Lydia furrowed her brow and wrote him back.

 

_Hey Magnus  
_ _Alec doesn’t have a girlfriend, why would you think that?_

 

This time it only took a few moments until the reply came in.

 

_I saw him with a stunning girl at the airport, they looked quite intimate. Not his girlfriend then?_

 

Lydia snorted at that message and quickly typed a reply to Magnus, keeping note to tell Izzy about her being mistaken for Alec’s girlfriend **again** _._

 

_Definitely not his girlfriend, trust me. So, would you like to meet him again?_

 

She smiled at his reply.  


_If that’s the case, absolutely. What’s your plan?_

 

***

  
  
Alec groaned when he reached the restaurant Lydia has told him to go to, after she urged him to go on a blind date with someone she recently met, who, quote her “would be absolutely perfect for him”.

How could he have said yes to a blind date? He never did such a thing, but Lydia had insisted. Now, he was really regretting it as he shoved through the door, past a loud chatting group of youngsters, laughing and arguing.

“Reservation for Branwell?”, he asked the receptionist and the girl nodded at him, showing him the way.  


“Your date is already here, I hope you have a nice time”, she said as she told him where to go and he nodded. Then he  took a deep breath and walked inside the restaurant.

He didn’t really glance at any of the other guests, as it was a busy Friday night at the place but he stopped when he caught a familiar someone sitting there.  
At his table.  
A big smirk on his face.

Magnus?!

“Hello Alec”, he said and stood up, while Alec just stood there, frozen in his place, staring at the other guy.

“Alec?”, Magnus chuckled, which finally made Alec snap out of his trance.

“Magnus, I.. uh you… uh hi?”, he stuttered and Magnus let out a small laugh, taking one step closer to Alec.

“Nice to see you again. I was here early so I ordered some wine, I hope that’s okay?”, he said and Alec nodded, still stunned by the gorgeous male in front of him.  


Magnus was wearing a dark red shirt with the sleeves rolled up and suspenders. He had several necklaces on his neck and rings on his long elegant fingers.  
Alec suddenly felt very under-dressed in his blue jeans shirt and simple black pants. 

“Thanks”, he managed to say, then he sat down across Magnus, who did the same and smiled.

“Uhm...”, Alec started but Magnus held up his hand.

“I’m sorry for surprising you this way, but your friend Lydia asked me to meet you and I hope it’s okay? Because I really wanted to see you again”, Magnus admitted and Alec felt his face heat up, so he quickly nodded.

“Yes, it’s totally fine I mean.. I wanted to see you again too. And talk to you. I didnt, uhm.. do that at the airport. I’m sorry”, he said and quickly took a sip from his wine to stop his rambling, watching Magnus.

“Ah the airport, yes. I do have to say I’m sorry as well, because I was about to come over and talk to you, because really, meeting you by coincidence three times was quite magical. Call it fate? But then the stunning girl sat down next to you and you looked quite intimate and I thought she was your girlfriend..”, Magnus trailed off, as he played with his ear cuff and Alec nearly spit out his wine and coughed a few times. Magnus raised his eyebrows.

“Oh my god, no, that was my sister!”, Alec instantly clarified and this time Magnus eyes widened.  


“Your.. sister? Not your girlfriend?”  
Alec shook his head and let out a laugh.

“I’m gay. No girlfriend.”

Magnus burst out laughing, earning a few looks from the nearby tables, but he didn’t care and Alec chuckled as well.

“I can’t believe you thought I was straight”, he laughed and Magnus shrugged.

“Well, I’m bisexual, so who knew? You’re okay with that though, right?”, he asked, and Alec nodded instantly.

“Absolutely. Wow. I can’t believe this whole situation.” Magnus smirked.

“Let’s order and catch up then, shall we?”  
Alec smiled.

“Absolutely.”

 

So they talked and ate their delicious food and drank some more wine and talked a little more.  
They got along great, sharing stories from their lives and about their work and never noticed how the time flew by.

By the time they left the restaurant, both knew about everything that was there to know about the other, and both smiled happily as they strode into the night, towards the nearest Subway station. Alec insisted on walking Magnus there, since he only had to walk a few blocks home, and Magnus had smiled and accepted it, happy to have more time to talk to this stunning young man.  
They reached the station far too quick for Magnus liking and lingered at the entrance, both not wanting the night to end ust yet.  
Magnus was the first to talk after some silence and feet shuffling and just standing in front of each other.

“I really had fun tonight”, he said and Alec looked up at him a dazzling smile on his lips.

“Me too. I have to thank Lydia for arranging this”, he admitted and Magnus laughed.

“Tell her greetings from me as well, will you. She played quite the matchmaker in this one.”

“I will.” Alec looked down at his feet, then up at Magnus again, who watched him intently.

“I guess it’s good night then?”, Alec said and Magnus nodded.

“Thank you for walking me to the station. Get home safe and I’ll write you tomorrow?”, Magnus suggested and Alec smiled.

“Yeah. Good night Magnus.”

With that, Magnus turned and started walking down the steps to the station. Alec watched him for a moment, then he turned and started walking the other direction towards his home. Just after he took a few steps he heard Magnus call his name.

“Alexander!”

Alec furrowed his brow and turned, only to see Magnus sprinting up the steps towards him again and Alec blinked in confusion.

“Magnus? What..?”, he started but just as Magnus reached him, he grabbed the front of his shirt and stopped, his face inches away from Alec’s, who gasped for air, speechless by the way Magnus fit perfectly against him.

“I forgot something”, Magnus smirked, and then he pressed his lips on Alec’s and kissed him.

 

***

 

A few weeks later, after more dates and a lot more kisses and one or two nights staying over at Magnus’, Alec invited Magnus to a game board night with Jace, Clary, Izzy and Simon. After spending s much time with the man, Alec knew he really liked Magnus and wanted him to meet his friends and siblings for real this time and Magnus was more than happy as he had said yes.

When they got to the Lightwood home, their parents gone out for the night, Izzy smirked at Magnus when she greeted him in the hallway. He arched one eyebrow when he caught her smirk.

“So you’re the infamous guy my brother’s been dating, who thought he was straight before and took me for his girlfriend, huh?”, she asked and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Iz, seriously?”, he groaned but Magnus laughed and hugged Izzy hello.

“That’s me, and you must be the stunning sister. It’s really nice to meet you”, he grinned and winked at her, which made her smirk even more, then she glanced at Alec.

“I like your boyfriend”, she quipped, then turned around and walked back inside to the others and Alec’s eyes widened and he gasped for air.

“I.. she, uh…”, he stuttered with a panicked look towards Magnus who let out a small laugh and reached for Alec’s hand.

“Alexander. Calm down. I know we haven’t talked about that yet but.. if you’d like to, we can make it official?”, he asked carefully and Alec blinked, then he nodded and a wide smile appeared on is face.  


“Yes! Yes I want that!”, he said happily and Magnus laughed as he leaned forward to capture Alec’s lips in a chaste kiss.

“Boyfriends then”, he whispered and Alec nodded, leaned closer and reaching for Magnus waist.  


“Oi! Stop making out in the hallway and get inside! You can continue the session sometime else”, Jace called from inside and Alec rolled his eyes but broke  the kiss nonetheless.  


“Let’s go.”

They got rid of their jackets and joined the others inside where they sat down at the big table, but not before Magnus stole another quick kiss from his boyfriend.

“We’re definitely continuing the session later, maybe in a more horizontal position though”, Magnus winked at Alec, who choked for air, his face going deep red instantly, making everyone snicker around them.

“Magnus!”

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> The real story behind this was, a friend of mine met a guy when she was on vacation in Greece, late at night when he and his friend's pushed a car up a hill. They found out they were indeed from the same city and they met again and again by concidence but never talked!  
> The guy thought her brother was her boyfriend at the airport, and when she got back, her best friend settled the facebook search for her and they met up.  
> And to this day, one year later, they're still happily together!
> 
> I think I believe in destiny now...
> 
>  
> 
> xx


End file.
